An Accident To Last
by kuzai
Summary: Namine has mastered a new spell with the use of her drawings, looking for someone to test it on she chooses Terra. Terra thinks it's innocent until he realizes too late it might be a dangerous spell that may even hurt his relationship with his best friend, but once the spell activates Terra is left with no choice but to face the reality of his imagination. Terra x Ventus One Shot.


**An Accident To Last**

The sun rose up high in the morning sky, everyone was waking up to do ther usual thing, going to work, school, maybe even stay at home and take care of kids, but that's not what the keyblade weilders were doing.

Terra had risen first and took a walk through Twilight Town to breathe in the fresh morning air. Terra looked around to see everyone going about their normal every day routine, until he heard a voice callin out to him, he turned to see it was Namine running towards him holding her drawing book "Terra! Good morning!"

She smiled cheerfully, Terra smiled back "Good morning Namine"

Namine sat down on the water fountain ledge and patted the seat next to her, Terra understood she wanted to chat so he accepted the offer and sat down next to her "Is there something going on with you this morning?"

Namine tilted her head slightly "Actually, I was thinking about how you're..." she hesitated to speak for a bit "I mean..."

she looked at him with a half smile "I was wondering if you wanted to try something I learned, it's with my drawings, you know, I learned how to make things happen whenever I draw something, so I felt like I wanted to test it on you"

Terra blinked in curiousity as he thought about it "You want to draw something for me and make it actually happen?"

Namine nodded "yes! kind of like a spell, it has some rules to it before it can work but it works!"

Terra chuckled and scratched the back of his head, pondering about it, he looked at Namine again and nodded "Alright, make a spell for me".

Namine, eager as ever, scooted a bit closer to Terra, holding her drawing book and pencil in hand "Okay, the first step is you have to think of a location"

Terra thought about it, but not too long "How about... a room"

Namine giggled "You have to be more specific than that, Terra"

Terra sighed with a smile "Alright, a bedroom, simple enough"

Namine began drawing a bedroom before continueing "Alright, now think of a magical way of escape"

Terra lifted a brow "_A magical way to escape a bedroom?_"  
he thought to himself.

His imagination wasn't on his side today, difficult to think of anything original and magical at that. Terra then got an idea although it wasn't friendly for public.

Namine "Since you already thought of it just now it has already been added automatically"

Terra looked at Namine and panicked "No wait! That's not what I wanted to think of! can't I change it?"

Namine looked at Terra apologetically "Sorry, that's how the spell works, I can't change it if it's your first thought, it'll be added"

Terra felt a bit worried about that but as long as he doesn't go near any bedrooms he should be fine, finally Namine added the words he thought of to her drawing "Okay, now think of a person"

Terra tried not to think of anyone too quickly but his imagination this time betrayed him as his first thought was someone close to him, his eyes shot open and he saw Namine drawing again "No! Namine!"

Namine finished drawing "I guess this isn't how you wanted the spell to go but this is what you imagined so..."

Terra's face went pale as he stared in nervousness "This... spell? Will it actually happen?"

Namine smiled reassureingly "It has a 50% chance of working"

Terra made a sigh of relief as he clutched his heart "I hope that lower percentage hits..."

Namine stood up and poked Terra's nose "We'll hope for your sake"

she giggled before turning and walking off towards an ice cream stand, Terra shook his head and tried not to think about it so much, he got up from the seat and walked off towards a house that was made just for him, everyone in fact had houses in Twilight Town, since they're all living in current times away from any real homes.

LATER

Terra sat in his room putting together a crystal flower like his friends had, he already had many, but it was a casual past time that helped his mind relax.  
Suddenly he heard a door close behind him and a voice "Hey Terra, making those flowers again?"

Terra looked back and saw his friend, Ventus, who was standing there smiling at him.  
Terra smiled back and nodded "Yeah"

Terra turned in his chair so he could face Ventus better "What are you doing here, Ven?"

Ventus scratched his cheek a bit with a pondering expression "Y'know, I don't really know, I just had a feeling I should come visit you right now... maybe I missed talking to you?"

Ventus laughed playfully, Terra rubbed his chin for a bit "Well I suppose that's fine"

Ventus smiled and looked over Terra's shoulder at the flowers "You sure like the colour green"

Terra huffed a small laugh "Perhaps I should get different dye"

Ventus looked over at the dyes he had noticing he only had green "Oh, my bad, I guess you just didn't have other colours available'

Ventus picked up one of the flowers and looked it over "Can I keep this one? It looks the most vibrant"

Terra got up from his seat and walked towards his bedroom door "Sure, take any you like"  
He grabbed the doorknob before looking back at Ventus "Would you like something to eat? I can bring it up"

Ventus sat down in the chair this time "Sure, anything is fine"

Terra nodded and turned the knob but paused for a moment "What?"  
For some reason the knob wouldn't open the door, he tried it again and again followed by using both hands this time.  
Ventus looked at Terra struggling to open the door "What's wrong Terra?"

Terra looked back at Ventus confused as he rubbed the back of his head "My door won't open... That's strange..."

Ventus tilted his head then got up from the chair and took hold of the doorknob this time, he tried to open it like Terra did but again it wouldn't open "That's strange, are we locked in your room then?"

That very sentence made Terra's eyes widen in horror as he remembered the spell Namine tested on him, he took a couple steps back "No... No... It actually worked? It actually got the higher percentage?"

Ventus stared back at Terra curiously "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Terra didn't know what to do in this situation, he didn't want to have to do what he thought but there was obviously no way out of the room, he looked around and saw the window "Of course, the window"

Terra tried opening his window but that too wouldn't budge, his fear increased and his body felt pale "No..."

Ventus was getting worried by Terra's reactions "Terra? is there something wrong? It's okay we can just break the door down if worse comes to worse"

Terra shook his head in defeat "No Ven... that won't work..."

Ventus stared at Terra worried and confused "What do you mean? We're strong enough"

Terra looked at Ventus as he turned to sit on his bed, huffing a sigh of disappointment "It won't work because..."

Terra gritted his teeth nervously before continueing "I was with Namine earlier and she wanted to try a new spell on me..."

Ventus listened carefully to Terra's explanation "A spell? To do what?"

Terra put his hads in his face "To put me in a specific location with someone and have a _magical_ method of escape... but it's only every first thing I thought of.. but my thoughts had dark intentions it seems"

Terra clutched his head shamefully "I'm sorry Ven... You were the first person I thought about..."

Ventus stared at Terra not understanding what he meant by 'dark intentions', but he approached Terra and looked down at him as Terra's head was lowered in his hands.

Ventus placed a hand on Terra's shoulder "So... what was your first thought of a magical way to escape?"

Terra looked up at Ventus for a little bit before hanging his head in defeat again "I don't even know if I can say it..."

Ventus became worried himself "Hey... it's not something harmful, is it? That's not like you to think those things"

Terra felt even more guilt after hearing that "Ven... It depends how you feel about it, that's what matters if it's harmful or not"

Ventus was really curious now "Just say it, I can handle it, I've slept for years, by now I'm old enough to handle anything you can"

Terra hesitated, gritting his teeth in some form of hope that Ventus really can handle it "The only way to get out of this room... is to... we have to..."

Terra shook his head before grabbing Ventus' hands caringly, staring at him apologetically "We have to make love!"

Ventus' eyes widened as his face slowly blushed up to pure red right to the tip of his ears, he stepped back a bit and this time he was hesitating "Eh?... huh...? We... I... We what...?"

Terra lowered his eyes in guilt "I'm sorry... I never meant to..."

Ventus stood there and thought about it, his lips quivered slightly "So that spell took the first thoughts you had and put it down as spell?... And... Your first thought was... me? and you? doing..."

Terra clenched his teeth as is head turned away, hoping this wasn't going to hurt his heart too much, thinking Ventus probably thinks he's a pervert now.

Ventus grabbed his own arm and turned his head slightly away, rubbing his arm a bit, wondering what he should do about this situation.  
He looked over at Terra who was still looking guilty as ever, and a bit upset.  
Ventus sighed, closing his eyes as he thought about it, then opened them again to look at Terra.  
Then Ventus made up his mind as he walked towards Terra, placing his hands on each shoulder. Terra looked up at Ventus' determined face as he spoke "I accept, Terra"

Terra stared at Ventus in disbelief "Ven, this isn't anything so simple"

Ventus nodded "I know, but we'll never get out of here if we don't"

Terra understood this but he couldn't help feeling Ventus' hands shaking as they rested on his shoulders, he knew Ventus was nervous, maybe even a bit scared, and he had to somehow help him relax, but the very act they have to do is nothing simple, afterall they were both inexperienced.

Terra held onto Ventus's wrists gently "You're shaking Ven"

Ventus only noticed just now he was indeed shaking, he let go of Terra and held his hands close to his heart "I... I know..."

Terra knew at this moment he had to be the brave one, for both of them, especially for Ventus' sake.

Terra appraoched Ventus and gently clasped his hands "Don't worry, I'll make sure we both make the best of this... I just have one wish for you"

Ventus blinked once, staring up at Terra "What is it?"

Terra kissed Ventus' hands before looking at him with determination "I wish you will not hate me'

Ventus didn't say anything for awhile, until finally he nodded "I won't hate you, Terra, it's an accident afterall"

With that, Terra smiled in relief "That's good" he continued "Come this way"

Terra guided Ventus towards his bed and sat on it, allowing Ventus to sit next to him, which he did.  
They sat their silently, Ventus' hands trembling a little as they rested on his lap, him staring down at them.  
Terra tried to think of a way to help Ventus relax more, he wanted his friend to feel safe with him, so Terra placed his hand on Ventus' face, guiding his head to look at him as he leaned in slowly "Ven, it's okay"

Ventus became somewhat lost in Terra's determined eyes for a second before snapping back to reality and realizing how close their faces are. Ventus' heart raced dramatically, as if it was going to pound right out of his chest.  
"You're body is heating up"  
Terra pointed out causing Ventus to notice this as well "I... I'm just really nervous..."

Terra understood this fully well, it wasn't hard to see at all especially since Ventus had such a pure heart, something like this wasn't something that came easily to him "I know, just relax, everything will be fine"

Ventus closed his eyes and took a deep breath to release some of his nerves, he then opened them again and stared back at Terra "Alright"

Knowing Ventus was a little better Terra proceeded with the act, first, he moved in and gently kissed Ventus' lips, to help him get used to it, Ventus returned the kiss, slowly.  
Their kiss lasted for a few seconds until they parted from each other, eyelids half open, staring back into each other's eyes.  
"For a second, my worries kind of faded..." Ventus said in a silent voice.

Terra smiled in relief "the rest shouldn't be too bad either then"

He leaned in and kissed Ventus once again, this time leaning in and helping lower him down onto the bed. They shared a deep kiss between each other, Terra holding Ventus' shoulders, while Ventus also held onto Terra's shoulders as well.  
The kiss lasted longer this time until it turned into something deeper, Terra slipped his tongue inside Ventus' mouth, going for a more affectionate kiss. Ventus went from holding Terra's shoulders to clutching them now, making soft moans into the kiss.  
Terra continued to use his tongue to explore Ventus' mouth, causing Ventus to gasp for breath whenever they parted their lips breifly, only for them to continue the kiss.  
Terra finally backed away a bit to let Ventus take a break from it "hahh.. hahh..." Ventus took deep breaths after they parted, he looked up at Terra, who now had pure desire in his eyes.

Ventus averted his eyes and turned his head away as he blushed a bit, the experience was already making his head swim, it was hard to think straight.  
"Terra... I feel strange..."

Terra, still with desire in his eyes, calmly spoke "Everything is fine... it's normal"

Ventus made a small sound of agreement, he trusted Terra, he knew his friend would take care of him. Terra stared at Ventus for awhile, looking at him in this vulnerable state made Terra excited, oddly, making him want more of him.  
Terra then leaned down and kissed Ventus' neck, sucking on it every now and then, which also caused Ventus to gasp slightly.  
Terra began taking off Ventus' shirt, letting it drop to the side of the bed. He leaned downwards this time, seizing one of Ventus' nipples in his mouth, licking, sucking and sometimes biting on it.  
The actions being made towards Ventus' body made him gasp out a moan, followed by him covering his mouth, embarrassed at the sound he just made.  
Terra chuckled "It's okay to let your voice out, it helps me know if I'm doing a good job"

Ventus stared at Terra, bashfully covering his mouth "It helps you?"

Terra looked up at Ventus and smiled "It felt good, right?"

Ventus, embarrassed to admit it, nodded "It... it did"

"Then let's keep going" Terra continued smiling as Ventus lied back and allowed Terra to continue.

Terra continued his pleasuring Ventus' chest, making Ventus flinch to the feel of a wet tongue trailing around his nipple again.  
He let out small gasps and moans at every moment he felt the pleasure come back to his senses.  
Terra looked around, realizing there wasn't anything they could use for lubricant, he didn't want to hurt his friend afterall. Terra decided he'd have to get something like it somehow, so he reached to Ventus' pants and gently took them off along with Ventus' underwear, making him completely naked.  
Terra looked at Ventus seriously "Ven, I need to use something for lubricant, but there is nothing in my room, so I'll have to get it some other way"

Ventus looked at Terra who was hovering above him, curiously asking "You mean like, wetting your fingers?"

Terra sighed with a gentle smile, shaking his head "That wouldn't help that much, I need to make sure it's strong enough so it's not painful for you, it is our first time afterall" he held Ventus' cheek and carassed it gently "I don't want to hurt you"

Ventus stared at Terra, nodding slowly "I understand, but then... what will you use?"

Terra lowered his head towards Ventus' lower body, placing one of his hands inside Ventus' legs to hold them apart, the other hand wrapping around his member followed by his mouth swallowing it whole to suck on it.  
Ventus threw his head back in surprise to the sudden feeling, letting out a moan "hahh...! ...Te...Terra...! Wai-...!"

Unprepared for the sudden feeling Ventus squirmed a bit under Terra's hold, gasping and moaning at the feeling.  
Terra knew Ventus wasn't prepared for it, it was somewhat without warning, but it had to be done to better prepare for the main bit.  
"Ahh..! Hnng... Terra...!"

Terra bobbed his head up and down slowly, licking and sucking every part of Ventus down there, making sure he can feel it even more.  
Ventus clutched the sheets with one of his hands, the other hovering over his mouth in a fist form, half wanting to cover it but never actually doing so, knowing Terra said he needed to hear his voice.  
Ventus' mind was going fuzzy, he felt a strange feeling coming over him until finally, he released himself inside Terra's mouth, hollering a loud moan.  
Terra, after his mouth filled with Ventus' _gift_, retreated his head back, and let it spill into his hands. he looked at Ventus who was covering his face with his arms, panting heavily.

Terra felt concerned seeing Ventus react this way, with his non dirtied hand he reached out and tried to move one of his arms away to see his face "Ven? What's wrong?"

Ventus, after a few deep breaths, nodded, parting his arms apart to look at Terra "I'm fine... It was just, I wasn't expecting you to go that far... it was really embarrassing"

Terra chuckled at the statement "Shouldn't I be the embarrassed one then? I'm the one who did it"

Ventus dropped his arms to his side and made a soft chuckle "I guess... second hand embarrassment"

Terra leaned in and kissed Ventus' forehead softly "Well thanks for thinking about me"

Ventus giggled at the statement, then looked at Terra's dirtied hand, realizing what he was going to use for the preparation "That?" he questioned curiously.

Terra nodded "You ready?"

Ventus knew this is where it happens, no going back, he nodded "I'm ready"

Terra knew he was honest, the sound of his voice had more confidence in it than it did at the beginning.  
With that thought, Terra moved his dirtied hand towards Ventus' entrance and slowly inserted the first finger, moving it about all around.  
"Ahn... Hmn...!"

Ventus closed his eyes taking in the feeling, he knew it wasn't the main bit but he already could feel his head swimming again.  
Terra then placed a second finger inside him, scissoring them around to stretch him out more "Ahh... Nhg..!"

Ventus moaned softly to the feeling but soon it ceased, making him look at Terra, taking his own clothes off and then positioning himself behind him "I'm going to begin, don't tense up, alright?"

Ventus slowly nodded "I'll... try"

Terra knew that was the best answer he'd get from him at this point, so with it in mind, he carefully and slowly entered Ventus, trying his best to be gentle with him.  
Ventus clutched the sheets under him with both his hands this time, tilting his head back and letting out a loud gasp.  
Soon Terra was all the way in, he gasped lightly to the feeling as he looked down at his trembling friend beneath him "Ven..."

He noticed Ventus' eyes were tearing a bit and his teeth were clenched, making him worry "Ven, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Ventus let out a small gasp before answering "A little bit... But... I'm fine" he opend his eyes slightly to look at Terra "hahh... Don't worry..."

Terra hoped he was doing this right, but he trusted his friend, so he proceeded with the act. He slowly moved out, then slowly back in, letting Ventus get used to the feeling inside him, Ventus let out small gasps in return.  
After awhile Terra increased his pace, moving a bit faster causing Ventus to feel it more. Ventus let out bigger gasps and this time moans of pleasure, his mind was getting fuzzy again, makin it hard to think about anything properly, all he could process was the pleasure he felt, as the pain subsided.  
Terra stared down at Ventus, admiring him, he had never seen his friend like this before, it was new and exciting, his emotions getting the better of him, he began to move much faster with his desire for Ventus overflowing in his heart "Hahh... Ven... Hahh...!"

panting alongside with Ventus, Terra was going at a decent pace, one that made Ventus gasp and moan loudly, his body jolting at every corner from the pleasure he felt, it was like nothing Ventus had ever felt before "T-Terra...! Ahhn! Ahh!"

Terra leaned down and hugged Ventus as he continued thrusting into him, panting heavily with Ventus. Ventus in return wrapped his arms around Terra's neck, moaning into his ear, making Terra's excitement increase even more.  
Terra thrusted into Ventus harder and harder as his friend moaned louder and louder, both sweating from their body heat, breath pretty much visible in the air. Ventus' mind at this point couldn't process anything else but the scene playing out right now, all he could think about was the pleasure he felt running through every inch of his body.  
"Terra...! I can't... think...! Ahh! I ca-... Hyahh! Ah..!"

at that moment both Terra and Ventus' minds were getting hazy, their bodies heating up quickly. Terra leaned back a bit so he could look at Ventus' face only to lean in and seize his lips, making Ventus moan into the kiss while Terra continued thrusting into him.  
The kiss lasted for a short while until Terra felt all his senses fading, making him moan out in pleasure, both he and Ventus were reaching their limit.  
"Terra...! Terra!"

"Ven...!"

Soon enough they both climaxed at the same time letting out long and loud moans, Ventus arching his back to the overwhelming feeling.

After the act was done, Terra pulled out and collapsed beside Ventus, both panting heavily.  
Terra got up slightly and brushed some of Ventus' bangs away to see his face better "Ven... Are you okay?"

Ventus, still panting heavily, opened his eyes half lidded, staring at Terra and nodding slowly "I'm... fine..."

Terra was relieved Ventus was fine, he didn't seem to regret it at all... Terra smiled softly and kissed Ventus' forehead before lying down next to him to relax.  
Ventus looked over at Terra, noticing that he was staring at him with a gentle smile, making Ventus smile softly in return "You're just a big teddy bear... you know that?"

Terra gave a smirk to that remark "Is that what you think?"

Ventus poked Terra's nose "Yes"

Terra chuckled before poking Ventus' nose in return "Well you were very cute before"

Ventus lifted an eyebrow "before?" he repeated.

"Yeah, it was cute how you held onto me like that"

At that comment Ventus felt a huge wave of embarrassment as his eyes widened and he stuttered "I- that was-... umm... I wasn't really... thinking..."

Terra smiled before looking at the door and noticing it opened just a bit "I see... so it worked, we can leave now, I think... I probably learned something from this"

Ventus looked up at Terra, blinking curiously "What's that?"

Terra smiled at Ventus "Never trust Namine's spells for one"

Ventus laughed to that statement "what's the other?"

Terra leaned down and kissed Ventus' lips one more time before parting "I think... I developed a love for my friend"

Ventus' eyes slightly widened but soon relaxed as he smiled gently "That makes me happy"

In the end Namine never knew if the spell actually happened, as Terra and Ventus kept it their little secret between them.

**THE END**


End file.
